Ramiel
by Lilith6
Summary: Objet d'un concours de Fic en cours, dont le sujet est le premier amour de l'homme taupe ^^, tout le monde peut participer au concours


Ramiel  
  
  
  
Avertissement : les personnages de la série Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne veux pas faire de l'argent avec eux…blablabla….C'est une histoire juste écrite pour le plaisir. Elle fait l'objet d'un concours de fics, le sujet est imposé par la douce et très machiavélique Pao-Chan : le sujet en est : le premier amour de l'homme taupe qui se prénomme Mole pour moi.  
  
Comment voté et où s'inscrire ? Pour l'instant sur le site Fanfiction : faut juste dire que l'on participe au concours. Comment voter ? Laissez une note à la fin de votre lecture en faisant une review. On ne peut pas voter deux fois (c'est la démocratie), et on ne vote pas pour soi-même (ce qui est une évidence). Qu'est qu'on gagne ? La grande satisfaction personnelle de gagner, en clair rien ! mais que ne fait t'on pas pour la gloire…  
  
Assez de blabla on y va….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dédicacée : à H.B. (ma Kaori), à V.B (son Atlante) et à la seule et unique Arcania (ma Muse et unique Valentine). Ma douce Arcania pardonne moi l'usage d'Allen dans ma fic, mais j'ai besoin de lui pour mon histoire…  
  
  
  
Mole était assis au bar d'une taverne de Pallas, il contemplait fixement son verre de Vino qui était à moitié vide à présent. Ses petites lunettes lui glissaient du nez, d'un geste lent, il les remonta légèrement. Il semblait ressasser les souvenirs les moins glorieux de son existence et Dieu sait combien ils étaient nombreux…Un homme pris place à coté de lui, et se pris un verre de Vino.  
  
'- Quelle journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix familière à coté de lui à son intention.'  
  
Mole regarda l'homme : c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et longs, il était incroyablement svelte et séduisant. Il portait le costume très élaboré des Chevaliers Célestes. Dans ses yeux turquoise, Mole pouvait y lire une certaine détresse.  
  
'- Oui, c'est vrai Chevalier Allen, le mariage de la Princesse Mirana a été très agité…Pauvre Princesse, soupira Mole, un mariage sans amour…  
  
- Que sait-tu de l'amour ? fit Allen en levant un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité.  
  
- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-il blessé.  
  
- Pardon, fit Allen, je ne voulais pas…'  
  
Les deux hommes fixèrent alors leurs verres, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Soudain, Allen demanda :  
  
'- Comment était-elle ?  
  
- Merveilleuse, lui répondit-t-il, elle était merveilleuse.'  
  
  
  
Mole fut brutalement plongé dans ses souvenirs en un éclair…des années en arrière.. c'était si loin tout cela…mais c'était encore si présent…  
  
Cela s'était passé quand il n'était alors qu'un jeune adolescent, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa vie n'avait jamais été facile et joyeuse… Il était orphelin, ses parents dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs, avaient été tué par Zaïbacher. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat sordide de Pallas, où il était constamment roué de coups, injurié et humilié à cause de sa laideur. L'endroit était si terrifiant pour le jeune enfant qu'il était, qu'il s'enfuit de cet enfer à l'age de 8 ans, il partit vivre dans les marais, loin de toute cette haine et de ce mépris que tous affichaient envers lui. Il avait eu le loisir de voir combien le monde était cruel. Il était toujours mis à l'écart, personne jamais ne lui parlait pour lui dire autre chose que des injures.  
  
Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été roué de coups sous l'œil indifférent des adultes, il ne comptait plus ses plaies et ses bosses, il ne comptait plus les nuits passées à pleurer seul sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit… Mais pire que les douleurs physiques était la douleur morale qu'il ressentait. Il était laid, mais que pouvait- il y faire ? Il n'avait pas choisi cette apparence. Jamais personne ne le regardait avec gentillesse, le mieux qu'il puisse inspirer c'était de la pitié… Mais valait-il moins qu'un autre ? Avait-il un jour ne serait ce qu'une fois mérité toute cette haine ? Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de ses blessures, jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui montrer de l'affection… Il aurait été reconnaissant à Zaïbacher s'il avait pu mourir avec ses parents.  
  
Quand il voyait des marques affections autour de lui, il baissait les yeux ou détournait le regard ou encore passait son chemin pour éviter de souffrir encore plus. Le cœur serré, il se rendait compte que cela ne lui arriverait jamais…Sérieusement, qui pourrait l'aimer ?  
  
Dans les marais, il vivait seul et loin de tous, là personne pour le frapper ou l'humilier ou voir le dégoût qu'il inspirait aux autres. Il n'y avait personne qui le regardait avec méchanceté, personne pour le faire souffrir…mais personne non plus à regarder, et personne à aimer… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne haïssait pas les autres, mais même pour lui, il était difficile de se voir à travers leurs yeux ou dans leurs yeux…  
  
Pendant des années, il arpenta les marais pour chasser, pêcher, creuser des galeries à la recherche de pierres et de métaux précieux. Son cœur et son corps étaient à l'abri… mais les journées étaient longues et monotones.  
  
Parfois, abrité dans une longue cape sombre avec une capuche, il se rendait en ville afin de vendre ses marchandises, et acheter de quoi améliorer son ordinaire. Il aimait beaucoup les livres, et dans les livres, il appris l'art de l'orfèvrerie. Sa plus belle création était un lourd collier en or serti un splendide rubis rouge sang, une création digne d'une reine, mais une chose étrange l'en empêchait de s'en séparer, peut-être sa fierté, lui si affreusement difforme ayant crée une véritable merveille absolument parfaite…  
  
Mais sa vie si tranquille et à l'abri de tout, fut un jour troublée…Il était parti à la pêche sur sa petite barque, quand il vit au loin une autre barque dont le meneur était en difficulté, la barque de l'autre était prise dans les racines, et l'autre personne essayait de s'en dépêtrer. A la distance où Mole se trouvait, et à cause de sa myopie, il ne pouvait voir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mole prudemment avança pour voir ce qu'il se passait à travers les hautes herbes afin de voir sans être vu. Au moment où il fut assez près pour distinguer une jeune fille cette dernière par un geste plus brusque pour se dégager, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau. Mole fit alors avancer rapidement son radeau vers le point de chute de la pauvre enfant. Il l'a repêcha, saine et sauve mais inconsciente…La jeune fille s'était cognée la tête contre le bord de sa barque. Mole l'emporta vers son troglodyte.  
  
Enfin arrivé, la robe en soie légère tout comme les longs cheveux blonds et lisses de la jeune inconnue étaient secs. Mole l'installa avec précaution sur son lit, posa une couverture sur elle et alluma un feu. Il prépara une infusion d'herbes pour l'administré au réveil de l'inconnue.  
  
Mole la détailla, elle était jeune, pas plus de 16 ans, le même age que lui. Elle avait un teint d'albâtre, son visage était très doux, un ovale parfait. Sa taille était fine, toute sa personne était délicate comme une petite fleur sauvage. Jamais Mole n'avait vu un être aussi beau qu'elle, que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait lui ? Mole décida que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait le voir, il revêtu alors sa lourde cape, celle qu 'il mettait pour ses explorations en ville et il se mit à contre-jour. Ainsi, même si elle le souhaitait-elle ne verrait jamais son visage.  
  
L'inconnu remua doucement, et ouvrit des yeux gris d'une nuance incroyable et inhabituelle.  
  
« -Où suis-je ? murmura la jeune fille  
  
- Chez moi, vous êtes en sécurité ici, je vous ai sorti hors de l'eau,  
  
- Je me souviens de ça, merci de m'avoir sauvé, Monsieur ... ? Euh, je ne connais pas votre nom.  
  
- Je n'en possède pas, menti Mole, je ne suis personne.  
  
- Je suis Thérèse Estrella,  
  
- La Princesse promise au Roi Aston ? fit Mole incrédule  
  
- Oui, c'est cela, je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuie du manoir, Monsieur l'inconnu, heu, je me sens ridicule, je peux vous trouver un nom si vous le souhaitez  
  
- Si vous le désirez Princesse  
  
- Bien, voyons : Ramiel, c'est le nom d'un ange. »  
  
Mole ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lui avoir un nom d'ange, c'était un comble, mais il fit comme si de rien était.  
  
« - Ramiel, j'ai besoin d'avoir un endroit pour passer la nuit, fit Thérèse,  
  
- Faites comme chez vous, je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu et trouver de quoi manger.  
  
- Merci »  
  
C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie, Mole connu un être bon et gentil, Thérèse et lui vécurent près de deux semaines ensemble, chaque jour qui passait, Mole était étonné par la douceur de cette jeune fille, elle pouvait discuter de tout, elle possédait un esprit brillant, et chaque jour qui passait, l'amour qui naissait dans le cœur de Ramiel était plus grand. Mais jamais, elle ne vu le visage de Ramiel, pourtant, elle lui demandait si elle pouvait le voir, mais non, chaque fois Mole refusait, si bien que cela devient un tabou entre eux. Thérèse admirait le talent de Ramiel dans l'orfévrée, mais jamais elle n'osa porter une de ses créations bien qu'il insistait pour cela. Puis il y eu le jour où elle lui fut enlevée par la force.  
  
Il travaillait à la mine, et Thérèse était restée dans la grotte. Le Roi Aston avait lancé tout le royaume à la poursuite de la fugitive. Et elle fut découverte, elle tenta de fuir, vers la mine, mais elle fut rattrapée par ses poursuivants et conduite de force vers Aston qui l'épousa aussitôt, quelle ironie pensa Mole, Aston était encore plus laid que lui…Quelle ironie, il se blâmait sans cesse d'avoir refusé ce jour là de conduire Thérèse voir la mine… Le matin de sa capture, elle lui avait demandé mais Mole avait refusé car la mine était trop dangereuse pour la jeune fille.  
  
On raconta partout dans Astruria, que la Princesse avait été enlevée, et quelle était sous le choc, mais la réalité était toute autre, elle pleurait sans discontinuer dans ses appartements, appelant à son secours un certain Ramiel.  
  
Mole avait appris cette nouvelle, et il se résolu à vivre au grand jour, en ville, quitte à souffrir encore des brimades des autres, mais il pensait qu'il devait cela à sa Princesse, car elle souffrait encore plus que lui. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache une chose, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il pensait à elle, même s'il ne pouvait la sauver de son destin. Il lui fit parvenir sa plus belle création : le collier en or et rubis. On raconte que la Princesse, fondit en larmes en le passant au cou, et qu'elle murmura un remerciement à son ange gardien en embrassant le petit bouquet de roses sauvages qui accompagnait le collier.  
  
De loin, pendant toutes les années de l'existence de la vie de Thérèse chaque année, elle reçu des magnifiques bijoux offerts par un inconnu à chaque fois accompagné par un petit bouquet de roses.  
  
« - Tu sais, j'espère que Mirana trouvera le bonheur, fit Mole,  
  
- Hum, je l'espère aussi, mais cela me rappelle trop ce qui s'est passé avec Marlène et la Reine Thérèse, je me souviens du jour de sa mort, j'étais présent.  
  
- Ah bon, fit Mole qui avait soudainement la gorge serrée,  
  
- La Reine est partie en souriant, car elle disait qu'elle allait rejoindre Ramiel son ange, qu'elle allait enfin rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'a jamais aimé le Roi Aston, très souvent elle m'a parlé de son ange. J'ai même vu très souvent une ombre près de sa tombe, et le lendemain j'y trouvais des roses sauvages…J'espère qu'elle est enfin heureuse avec lui  
  
- Allen, je te remercie…Il faut que je parte à présent »  
  
Mole quitta le bar, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le vit.  
  
Fin  
  
Ps : est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à écrire un truc qui finisse bien ? 


End file.
